1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load parameter setting method and a load parameter setting device for setting load parameters of a workpiece gripped by a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is necessary for the robot to sequentially grasp a plurality of workpieces, the operator sets beforehand the load parameter for each workpiece, e.g., the mass, position of gravity center, inertia, size or the like of the workpiece. During operation of the robot, the load parameter is changed arbitrarily, and the condition of the robot is detected, depending on the workpiece gripped by the robot.
Further, the load parameter may be determined during operation of the robot. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-235374 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-56402, it is disclosed to determine the load parameter as the weight of the workpiece.